User talk:Dark123456789/Archive 2
I am in Need of Some Help Remember me talking about using a Lightning Psychological built character to unlock the Zone 7? Well, seems like I got stuck in Zone 5. I'm currently in Stage 7 now, where there are two bulky Riot Police and a pesky Android, and I barely beat the two dogs and a Care Taker in the previous stage (and I do know that I have to face them AGAIN in later stage). So basically, I am having a lot of difficulty defeating each stages since the enemies can pretty much OHKO me or Veradux at anytime (I'm not using Felicity by the way; her Vitality sucks). Since you beat the game without doing a pratice or boss repeat using a Lightning Psychological character before, I thought I could get some advice off of you. I have invested every single one of my Attribute Points into Instinct, and all of my equipments are Insinct prioritized as well (I am using Shandor's Darkstaff as my weapon). My Veradux is semi-underequipped and Roald based on Vitality, Strength, and Fire Piercing. As for my abilities, I have mastered Free Will, Traumatize, Shock Therapy, Electrical Storm, Wraith Form, Charged Blood, and also a single Ability Point to Shock Coma. I have tried stunning the enemies constantly using Traumatize and Shock Coma, but it also leaves me less time to attack and more opportunity for the enemies to take advantage of it. Well, that was long. So long story short, I'm stuck at Zone 5 with a Lightning Psy and don't know what to do. If you have any tips to enlighten me, I would appreciate it. Thanks. - Caution! You have been ' 13:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) That stage took me some time as well, for most of hte game what I did, was I kept the strongest enemy in a stun lock with Shock Coma and Traumatize, and used Roald to attack and Veredux as the Medic, at that stage I had equipped roald with Emerald Death so he dealt alot of damage, however at that stage of the game you cannot equip roald with any of the items from that Zone so most of the items your using will be from Labyrinth. Some tips that might help... *'Android Guards, like the priests with use Re-focusing when they are low on focus, so you could traumative the andriod Guard, and if you survive for enough time he would be stunned for four turns, then you could stun one of the riot police and destroy the other one. *'Mining helmets' give a high vitality and Pysical Defence, so if you and your allys are lacking vitality, i would give them those, Roald before he can weild the Imperial armor should weild the mining shirt and mining helm as it will give him high strenth and vitality, at the that stage a believe i had equipped sonny with the mining helm, Frozen Runeblade and Lavastone Barrier, due to the high vitality and defence it gave. *If you have Emerlad Death, i would equip it to roald, if you don't you could give him Felecity's ruby and crimson blades as they give a high strength and pysical peircing, Sun Struck Horrors and Anhilliaiton are also wise to equip to roald *Veredux when you can, if you got it, should be given Posiedons fury as this will increase his Instinct by alot, ither good weapons for veredux would be Shandors Darkstaff, Charged axe, Frosted axe, Frozen Runeblade, whichever is better *Equiping your entire team with mining helmets would be wise if vitality is an issues. *You should be able to equip all the item from the labyrith shop by now, if you have old items like Vereduxes or roalds starter armor/weapons, purchasing armor from the shop in Labyrinth may be wise. *Equipping Shandors Darkstaff to veredux may be a better idea, try swithcing weapon and armor around and see if it makes a difference. *If you give me a list of every armor and weapon your team has I can give you advice on what to change. I hope this helps.... Dark123456789 14:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) So here is the list of armor: Me: *Thunder Mask **Spd- 9 **Int- 41 **Vit- 6 **Ligt Pierc- 7 *X5C8-2 **Spd- 7 **Int- 13 **Vit- 3 *Ghastly Grasp **Spd- 5 **Int- 15 **Vit- 3 *Flamboyant Trousers **Spd- 17 **Int- 31 **Vit- 8 *Old ZPCI Boots **Spd- 3 **Int- 20 **Vit- 3 *Shandor's Darkstaff **(I'll assume you know the stat; if not it's on this page. Veradux: *Mining Helmet *Mining Shirt *Hope's Grasp **Spd- 9 **Int- 6 **Str- 6 **Vit- 2 *Bone Braces **Spd- 6 **Int- 22 **Vit- 19 **Ice Pierc- 7 *Combat Boots **Spd- 7 **Int- 5 **Str- 5 **Vit- 4 *Frozen Runeblade *Lavastone Barrier **Vit- 11 **Physical Defense- 117 **Fire Defense- 117 Roald: *Mining Helmet *Mining Shirt *Toxic Clutch **Spd- 11 **Str- 18 **Vit- 8 **Pois Pierc- 5 *Will of Clemons **Int- 8 **Str- 16 **Vit- 16 *Flower Shoes **Spd- 9 **Int- 6 **Str- 16 **Vit- 6 *EmberRifle 2012 So there it is. I am kind of skeptic about Mining Helmet on my character since the Thunder Helmet gives me a HUGE boost in Instinct, which greatly enhances my attacks and healing. I just purchased a shield for Veradux, which gave him a huge boost in Vitality, but since my health is the lowest in my team, I am the primary target when the enemies attack. My Roald can't equip Felicity's blades because his level in 20 and the prerequisite for her blades are Lv.21. - Caution! You have been ' 22:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) What items do you have in your inventory? A Screenshot may be usefull as i could give you recommendations. (I'm sorry I didn't ask for that earlier!) Judging by what your team has, here the items you want to replace *'Combat boots - I would recommend you give Veredux the Bone Shredders which can be purchased from labyrinth, or maybe another boots. *'Bone Braces' may be better on Sonny than Veredux as the higher vitality. *'Hopes Grasp' you may want to give Veredux Spark Gloves, or something else, probably something else as this all gets expensive and at that point in the game there isn't a lot of money. *'Ghastly Grasp' Rusted Grasp provides more vitality, although expensive *'You might want to switch the Shandors Darkstaff' and the items you gave to Veredux and see if that makes a different. Hope this helps. Dark123456789 00:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I've finally beat the thing. Thanks for your assistance. - 'Caution! You have been ' 12:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you got past it, good luck with the mayor.Dark123456789 13:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Beat him too, numerous times. Compared to Blood Hound and Android Guard, he was a cake. - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC)